


Just Give Me Something to Hold Onto

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [18]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, mentions of exes past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, pre-series. <i>“You have to think too much. You’re a writer.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me Something to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **undone**

“She gave back the ring,” Sam says, head hanging so low that he’s talking more to the carpet than to Josh.

“Lisa?”

“No, my other fiance.” He rolls his eyes and sips his beer. “We’re done.”

“Why?”

“You.”

“Me?” Josh’s voice goes to the high-pitched, slightly squeaky place of panic, and Sam grins. 

“Not you, you. The campaign. Me quitting my job. Bartlet For America. I’m not the man she wanted to marry anymore.”

Josh nods, brow furrowed.

“She sent the ring by FedEx,” Sam adds with a frown. “Charges upon delivery.”

“Okay, well, that’s just rude.”

Sam shakes his head. “Nah, she was right. It’s not like I talked to her before I jumped into this with you...I just went.”

“So what? She knew this was your dream job; you were waiting for a real chance at it.”

He shrugs. “I guess. We never had that much in common...but I really thought it worked. Y’know?”

Josh thinks about Mandy and nods. He knows completely. “Yeah.”

“When was the last time you got dumped?”

He laughs. “Does it count if it only lasted a week?”

“Probably not. Lisa isn’t going to change her mind.”

“All right, then, Madeline Nussbaum. Broke my heart senior year because she wanted to keep her options open after graduation.”

“How did you handle it?”

He thinks back, winces. “A lot of alcohol. Idiotic amounts of alcohol...and a rebound fling. I recommend the rebound, not so much the hangover.”

“It helped?”

“A little.”

Sam shrugs. “I’ve never done that, the rebound thing. I’m not good at casual.”

“It can be fun.”

“Confusing. I like to know what’s going on, but by definition you don’t talk about what it means, where you’re heading. I guess because you’re not heading anywhere, not really...” He trails off. “See? I overthink.”

Josh looks at him, considering. Then he joins him on the floor behind the desk, taps his beer to Sam’s, and sips. “You have to think too much. You’re a writer.”

“And not being a writer, you’re unburdened by thought?”

“Nah, I think all the time. Just not like you.”

Sam smiles, sweet around the bitterness on his tongue, and Josh leans in without overthinking it first.

He tastes like beer and regret; his hands drift up to Josh’s hair and tug a little.

When Josh pulls away, Sam has to take a moment before he can focus again. “What was that?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On what you think of my rebound fling idea.”

Sam’s nod is exaggeratedly slow; despite how little he’s had to drink, he’s starting to feel dizzy. “I’m in favor.” He leans in and kisses Josh back, deeper this time. 

“No promises, though,” Sam warns him. He's already letting his fingers slide up the nape of Josh's neck.

“I’m terrible at keeping things casual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You're All I Have" by Snow Patrol.


End file.
